Zoe
'''Zoe '''is an abandon Next HarGreeny Doll that she was later owned by Don as seen in "The Abandon Doll". Relationships Petunia Petunia is her ex-owner until she left her behind at Rocky Perch Island Primary School. Don Don was her current owner and he seems to have a huge crush on Zoe. History The Abandon Doll In "The Abandon Doll", Zoe is first seen in a cardboard box in the alley of Rocky Perch Island. She is later been owned to Don, and her current owner seems to have a crush on her. Little Zoe Lost Later, in "Little Zoe Lost", Dee and the Blue Team Members won the Prized Trophy during Rocky Perch Island Kindergarten Sports Day. This causes Dex to became angry of Don for him and the other Red Team Members to loose. One night, while sleeping, Dex decided to teach Don a lesson by stealing Zoe from him. Dex tried to hide her, but failed. Dex then knew that she is not bad at all. He then brings Zoe to the Rocky Perch Island Fun Land, and do fun things together, like winning two jackets, getting jewels to put on their jackets, etc. Dex and Zoe also rode a roller-coaster called, Swallow the Astronauts. Then, Dex and Zoe drank some milkshakes. Dr. Mingo was behind, and stoles a silver bracelet because it was a gift for his Flick Feathers painting, that was based on Gustav Klimt's painting, The Woman in Gold. And he saw that Don says that the jewels on the jackets are valuables, and he decided to steal Zoe. Zoe Gone In the episode "Zoe Gone", Don is shocked to see that her leg is loosed under his bed. And he is angry to everyone, thinking that some of them took her. It was later revealed that while Dee is vaccuming the room, he broke Zoe, and fixes her. But he lost Zoe's left leg. He saw Don sleeping with Zoe's leg, and Dee gives Zoe back to Don. Zoe's Backstory According to her backstory, she used to have an ex-owner, named Petunia. In her backstory, she is bring to show-and-tell at Rocky Perch Island Primary School. And her owner's friends knew that Zoe is awesome and cute. One day while home-time, Petunia went on the school bus to go home, but she accidentally left her behind on the table those years ago. Years later, Petunia replaced Zoe to a Sailor Moon doll. Later, Don owned her from a box in an alley. Information about Zoe Name: Zoe Owner: Petunia (ex-owner), Don (current owner/crush) Species: Doll Costs to Buy: 10$ Appearance She has light skin, she has pistachio green-colored pixie hair style. She wears a green dress with a belt with a leaf-shaped buckle. Zoe also has green eyes, a ring with a tree, and she also wears forest green shoes with two pine trees. Trivia * She has a similar backstory to Lotso, Big Baby, and Chuckles the Clown's, from the Disney Pixar movie, Toy Story 3. * In "Little Zoe Lost", she has a tree-themed headband on her hair.